Can't Get No Worse Than This
by Kerushii Kane
Summary: John receives an order from the new General to take out Bree but little does she know, her troubles began with him when an old enemy of his decides to take revenge. So, what happens when you get sent by your superior to kill the one you love? You simply do as you are told...
1. Chapter 1: Nowhere to Turn

**This is a Sequel to Best Kept A Secret..**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Call of Duty Modern Warfare Series mentioned in this story, they belong to Infinity Ward._**

Three months after the death of Vladimir Makarov...

Kensington, England. 10AM

A fork of lightning struck the sodden earth before them and broke the ground, sending tiny concrete shards flying in all directions.

The winds gained speed by the second and threatened to throw them off their feet. The rain persisted and the wind got worse by the second which left them with only two options; keep running and get killed in the storm or stop, turn around and surrender then get killed by the small S.A.S team that was sent out on a hunt.

However, for Yuri Rakov and Bree Collins, neither of the above was an option. A chopper hovered above them in the midst of the storm beaming the harsh search light that penetrated the mild darkness produced by the storm's thick cloud cover and illuminated their position on the sidewalk.

Armed with nothing but a Five Seven and a knife, Yuri fired two shots in their direction with the hope of buying Bree and himself time to bail.

They raced down the wet sidewalk to a small alley that seemed to lead to nowhere but took the chance of entering.

Yuri looked up at the fire escapes leading to the rooftop and quickly calculated a new route for them to escape. He looked back at Bree who stood there panting and staring at the entrance of the alley, waiting for any sign of the team, ready to fire.

By the look on her face he could tell she was still confused about what had transpired over the past week and tried to make sense out of it but none came to either of them. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it trying his best to give her a look of reassurance,

"You know Kensington better than I do. Where would the rooftops take us?"

Meanwhile, Cpt. MacTavish lowered his RSASS and gazed down at the streets below them. Five of his men spread out below and began to close in on Bree and Yuri just as they slipped in to an alley and ascended to the rooftops.

He turned to the chopper's pilot and nodded, "Take us down, they're heading for the rooftops. Keep it steady and fire on my command."He said as he leapt out of the chopper just in time to see Bree scrambling over one of the protruding ridges with Yuri following close behind.

He landed on the concrete with a dull thud and a splash as his boots hit the water. He raised his rifle and fired at her feet. She yelped and jumped backwards, almost losing her balance.

She looked up in the direction from which the shot came and spotted him. It disappointed him greatly to know what she had become and it hurt him to know even more to know that it was out of her control.

His instincts told him that this had something to do with that phone call he had received back at the hotel the day after they rid themselves of Vladimir Makarov, but the good General Sharpe held no prisoners on what he needed to get done.

Above all people… Bree was the one he wanted dead. He raised his rifle again and this time took aim at her head. Some 100 feet away from him she paused and glared in his direction with a mark of pure despair on her face as Yuri tried to urge her along.

"Sir, I have a clear shot." John heard the pilot say above him.

"Hold your fire." He muttered as he watched her go.

"Sir!?" the pilot shouted again.

Silently John dared himself to pull the trigger again but could not; her pleading eyes immobilized him.

She was in this position because of him and right now he had to do all in his power to fix it even if it meant that he had to take her out to satisfy the good General.

Bree felt Yuri's urgent tug on her arm again as they began to race across the roof tops, dodging chimneys, leaping over barriers and little brick walls to break John's line of sight.

"Why won't he listen to me?" she shouted across to Yuri.

"No time to think about that now Bree, we just have to keep running." he replied. Bree looked across at him in shock, "They are after me not you... You should go Yuri!" she said.

"Are you crazy? John's in hunter mode, he'd take you out the moment he gets a hold of you." He shouted back.

They ran a couple paces then leaped off the last rooftop and into a dumpster. Taking a couple seconds to catch their breath Bree grabbed Yuri's shoulder and stared up fiercely at him,

"Yuri, he had the chance and he didn't take it but he won't hesitate with you." She said in one strangled breath as her legs began to feel the strain of exhaustion igniting her muscles and tugging at the tendons.

Yuri placed his hands on his knees and looked over at Bree, her hazel eyes were wild and hurt all at the same time.

"Please... I know him...he won't make such a move before he gets something out of me." Yuri glared at her and scoffed at how ridiculous and naive she sounded.

One minute this man was proclaiming his undying love for her then changed his mind and his next move was to lead a team to hunt and kill her? Oh, something was definitely wrong but he was never one to doubt her instinct.

She held him around the waist and looked him in the face. "Yana needs you..." she said quietly as he fear began to surface again.

"They can't know about her."

The thought of his daughter being hurt angered Yuri even further.

"He knows about her, Bree." he said and continued to stare down at her. "She practically calls him 'daddy', Bree!" he shouted even though he didn't mean to.

She hung her head in shame and nodded then held Yuri tighter.

"I know. But I need to leave so you two can be safe...I need to figure this one out...Alone."


	2. Chapter 2: Love Making Heartbreak

_**Two months earlier... **_

Barnaul, Russia: Rakov Residence II a.k.a Yuri's Place.

Bree stepped out on the spacious balcony to enjoy the beauty of a peaceful Russian morning. Her eyes roamed over Yuri's never-ending, well manicured lawn that looked like it should be a football field but was supposedly his ridiculously large back yard.

She had to admit, she knew the family was loaded but she didn't know that they could buy and sell this end of Russia twice and they made sure that their long lost son was well taken care of after his return.

After her and Yana's arrival some seven days ago, the Rakov family had extended their arms in a warm welcome to her and their precious granddaughter who they already began to spoil and with Sergei and Zlata's new baby in the picture, him and Yuri's parents were all too thrilled with all the new life around them.

Bree continued to stare out onto the compound and perked up when she spotted Yuri having a walk with Yana down the stone work path that lead to the most exquisite patio set she had ever seen.

He waved at her then whispered something to Yana and she looked up and waved too. Bree never knew Yuri had such great taste in outdoor and indoor furniture and she was sure to let him know that. It had taken him a full two weeks to convince her to come spend her two weeks of leave with him at his home there in Russia.

After his second near death experience back at Hotel Oasis, she was happy to see him back on his feet and taking on life one step at a time, so the least she could have done was to come spend some time with him and let him have Yana all to himself.

Besides, he was right, she really needed a little rest and relaxation for a while, time to get her thoughts together and see what she is willing to do next especially after John... Bree squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her silk robe tighter around her body. She refused to let he thoughts drift of in that direction.

For far too long thinking about him and wondering about his decision had kept her up at night in tears. Then there was dealing with having to see him every day. It irritated her to see him looking all normal as if nothing had ever happened between them.

Whether or not he'd be annoyed when he finds out where she spent her vacation and who she spent it with, she didn't care but sometimes, just sometimes she wondered if he missed her like she did him. If he still loved her... As for Yuri, he knew how she felt and showed no reaction towards it and just made her stay there feel like a real vacation.

A gust of wind blew through the line of massive Carolina Sapphire Cypress trees, that lined the outskirts of the plot and kept curious eyes out, and travelled across the lawn and crawled up to the balcony and gave Bree the well needed burst of fresh air after the threatening thoughts of John that attempted to crowd her mind but as usual she could not help but wonder what exactly took place in that hotel room.

Herefordshire, England – The Apartment:

John cracked the door open and stepped inside. It was the weekend and he needed some sort of get away from the base and the whole 'Being Captain' thing. The only place he could have thought of was the apartment he once shared with Bree.

With her and Yana gone for a while he'd have it all to himself. It felt great at first but when the warm memories of the tender moments they shared together clouded his mind but he found the apartment experience to be getting less enjoyable by the minute.

He walked over to the living room and sat heavily on the couch and leaned back. Anyone who took one look at him right now could tell that he was clearly frustrated. Sure he maintained a cherry exterior on base but he was devastated on the inside.

John got up from the couch and headed for the stairs and towards Bree's bedroom. When he arrived he paused to stare at the bed and smiled a little when he noticed she had made it with the set of white silk sheets that he loved. The same set of sheets that he had made love to her on for the first time on back in Kensington.

He shook his head and sat on the bed to collect his thoughts. The hotel… the phone call… the breakup… These were the three things that had been playing on his mind for the past month. A delicate subject he had no idea on how to approach.

John removed his shoes and lay on the bed with his hand over his face as he replayed the scene between Bree and himself at the hotel in his head.

_One month before that…Arabian Peninsula, Hotel Mirage:_

_The morning after John, being the first to wake, lay in bed next to Bree with his arm around her. She was fast asleep against him with half her face buried into his chest and his left leg was practically wedged between hers, he noticed that she had the tip of her index finger stuck between her half parted lips. _

_Was she dry humping him in her sleep again? She done already woke his arse three times that night for sex yet still there she was... 'If you wanted more you could have just asked…' He smiled lazily at the silly, naughty thought and kissed her forehead. She looked so peaceful and adorable he could just eat her up but decided to save that one for later. For now she needed rest._

_John eased himself out from under her and stood on the side of the bed for a stretch. The few rays of sunlight and dust lit upon his messed up hair and warmed his skin as he yawned and scratched his stomach like he didn't have a care in the world which was true._

_Hell, everything actually was perfect. Makarov was gone for good, the war was finally over and he was ready to move on with his life and have a future with Bree all until his phone rang. He frowned and grabbed it on the way to the bathroom._

_He stared at the screen at the Unknown caller. His initial thought was that someone was trying to find him at the base then he thought twice about taking it. Why ruin a perfect day? But after much deliberation he took the call._

"_MacTavish…" he said, sounding somewhat terse but really didn't care._

"_Sir… ", said Dalton, on the other end. "9-0… it's on the move." _ Having a Private do some snooping around to earn some extra credit can prove to be dangerous but in John's opinion, he would be the last one to be suspected of anything and above all, Dalton played it well.

"_Shite…So soon?" John said. He knew something crazy would kick off the moment they were done with Makarov, but he had hoped to get at least a two week break before it did. "This is not supposed to be happening… What else do you know?"_

_Dalton stalled for a moment then spoke. "Nothing yet, Sir… You think it's him?"_

_John stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and ruffled his hair. "I sure hope not." he replied. He walked back into the bedroom and stared out the window._

"_Would you like me to alert Lieutenant Collins?" Dalton asked, being the ever helpful soldier that he was._

_John studied Bree's sleeping form on the bed then walked over to the window. The sun had come up fully and was bright enough to hurt his eyes, he rubbed them as he sat on a bar stool near the balcony. _

_The mere thought of having to deal with his most hated enemy after Makarov was unsettling. What made it worse was that he did not want Bree to be involved, especially when she could be…. _

"_No…I'll um.. I'll handle it." John muttered as he stumbled over his words. He ended the call and stared out the window in deep thought. _

'_Dammit, John. You really did it this time' he thought, sourly. Over and over he combed his mind for another way out of this where she would be safe and he would be able to deal with this budding situation that burned hot under the rug._

_Until it hit him… In order to keep her he had to leave her…_

_The thought seared him like a hot iron and pounded his mind till he winced and closed his eyes. He knew she would be devastated and he already was but he needed her to be safe, even if it meant that he had to break her._

_Just then he watched her wake with a start and searched the room with frantic eyes that made him worry because he knew her dreams at night really were bad. _

_He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her settle again with the look and the smile that he loved. The 'John-just-put-it-on-me' smile…_

_He bit his lip the first time she called him and turned his face when she spotted him in his little corner locked in a mental battle. He cringed on the inside as she neared him with deep concern in her eyes. _

_Momentarily he calmed at the sight of her pretty brown face in the sunlight but he knew if he had to do this, he had to do it now and come up with a reason fast. _

"_I can't do this anymore." he said before he could stop himself. Bree came closer to him where he sat on the hotel's bar stool nearest the window and inserted herself into his arms then locked them in hers around her body with her back against him. _

"_You mean it?" she replied sorrowfully, thinking that the old feeling John had on finding her with Yuri had come over him again. If she could just show him how much she cared maybe he might renege on his statement. _

"_I-..." he began but paused when he felt her hands squeeze his. "Please don't say yes..." She pleaded gently. John sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder and stared ahead of them. "Moving on is not as easy as it looks." _

"_No one ever said that it would be. I never meant to hurt you." She said as she pressed her cheek to his. She felt his chest quiver a bit as he took slow, unsteady breaths before trying to speak again. "Part of you almost died with him today." He said as his breath caught again. "If you still love him...just tell me, Bree." Suddenly he felt his being beginning to bend and break under the weight of his burden; one that he longed to share but couldn't. "Let me have it."_

_Bree's eyes widened when she heard him. "Then why did you sleep with me?" she said in a hushed tone. "Because I needed you..." He moaned. Trying to soften the situation as much as he could for them both. _

"_Needed me or needed to get off?" she said as she struggled out of his tightening hold. "You know it's not like that." he said as he buried his face into her neck. Bree bit back her response when she felt the first few drops that were his tears moisten her skin. "You know that…. I just can't deal..." he continued. _

_She looked at them in awe then pulled away from him and in her solemn respect for him she refused to look back in an effort to preserve what was left his pride._

_John leaned his head against the window and looked out at the rapidly rising sun. "Bree..." he murmured in a low pain filled voice, as she gathered her clothes and quickly got dressed. She stopped and clutched her t-shirt to her chest and risked glancing at him. _

_He clenched his jaw and looked at her; Tears now rolling down his face uncontrollably. "Bree, you don't have to leave." He tried again. Disgusted by the partial lies he'd just told her, he shook his head. Her pain was his pain._

_She bowed her head and pulled the t-shirt over her head then started for the door without even another glance in John's direction. "If you need me I'll be in my room...Sir." she spat over her shoulder._

Herefordshire, England – The Apartment:

John sat on the edge of the bed and hung his head. He's just spoken to Price and they planned to head out to do some more digging. The needed to be sure on what they were looking for before they made a move.

Right now he just wished that he had Bree around to comfort him and be her big baby for a while…

He saw his phone dancing around on the night table again and took it up. "Hello beautiful…" he said with a smile in his voice but not in his expression.

It was Annabelle Bourke. The tall, blond, blue-eyed bombshell that just so happened to be his… um…. 'Girlfriend' who truly proved to be a welcomed distraction but stringing women along was not his game and it only made him feel worse.

"Hey honey! Can you swing by my place tonight? I have something special for you." she said on the line. She was famous for her 'special surprises', rocking body and extravagant social events but for him, she didn't quite hit the spot.

"Of course." John said as he gripped the sheets. "Need any wine?"

"I only need you, pookie." She said in her overly cutesy voice. "Kisses!"

He returned the phone smooches and hung up with a sigh. Clearly he was pining for something more and he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girlfriend

Herefordshire, England – Still On the Weekend… 6pm

John sat with his eyes closed, alone in the dining room of Annabelle's house. Dear, sweet Annabelle; The girl who had it all and still all was not enough. They met at a sports bar two weeks after the team returned from their secret terrorist slaying mission.

Old man Price was sure to scold his arse and Bree would not do as much as throw a glance in his direction unless it was work related. What could he do at this point? Annabelle was single, beautiful and sexy as hell. That night she literally flirted her ass off when she heard what he did for a living which was a normal reaction he got from women in...well basically anywhere he went.

Some would say that he may have hooked up too soon with Ana but the distraction of having her over the top personality around him seemed to help tame the antsy feeling that arose within him ever so often; Precisely as often as he laid eyes on Bree around the base.

He had his eyes closed for the first few seconds then peered through his lids to get a peek of what she was up to. When he got there he was jumped and practically devoured with kisses, he would have the adventure of his life trying to get her lipstick off of his face.

And to think from the outside perspective they seemed like the perfect couple. If it were true he really would not know.

"Okay John…Open your eyes!" Annabelle said as she removed her hands from his eyes and skipped around him like an excited puppy. John opened one eye carefully then the other as his vision came into focus on a plate of… "Haggis?" he said with a questioning look on his face. "Yes!" Anna squealed then clapped her hands together, "Your favourite." He nodded slowly as he tried to comprehend the 'special treat' that was supposed to be his favourite?

"Why would you think that I…?", he began until it registered, "Oh, right… because I am Scottish and…Of course…" he muttered with the biggest smile plastered on his face. Anna threw herself onto him with an 'oomph'. "A special snack for my favourite soldier."

John kissed her cheek and petted her back, "You did good, sweetie." Ana giggled giddily and straddled him. "Hmm... I know. So, what's my reward?" she purred as she grabbed his hair and pressed his face to her cleavage.

When she let him up for air, he glanced nervously at the door. "Um... sugar bun, I'm really hungry..." he said in an attempt to get her off of him without hurting her feelings but she seemed to enjoy what he just said. "Uhh...Tired?.." he tried again with a sheepish grin. She smiled wickedly and ground herself against his body. "Oh I know that, but let me help you relax first." She said then began to unzip her dress.

Did he forget to mention that he hadn't slept with her as yet? Sure the mechanics below the belt were working just fine, but he just could not put his mind to it.

"Come on, John. Show me how they do it at the S.A.S." she pleaded.

John held her waist and stood. "Ana, love, I should go." She pouted and put her hands on his chest, "Why?"

"Because if anything has to happen between us, I want it to be special." he said as he placed her on the floor and tried to make sense of the heavy serving of bullcrap he just fed her. He began to make his exit to avoid having to manhandle her in case she tried to rape him if she had not already done that.

* * *

Yuri's Place, Russia: 11pm

Bree emerged out the guest room and headed down the stairs to the foyer on her way to the massive kitchen in Yuri's mondo-sized bachelor pad to fetch herself a glass of water.

Night time in Barnaul reminded her of the rare and oddly quiet moments she had during her childhood at her family's home on a cold Christmas day. She'd sit by their small fireplace and think about what it would be like to have a nice hot cup of chocolate with marshmallows, whipped cream and a wafer to go with it.

Then after a few minutes of soaking in her fantasies her father would trump in as drunk as a socially awkward bat to berate her for his own reasons until she'd end up curled into a ball sobbing her heart out. However, there was a significant difference in Yuri's home, he actually wanted her there and the atmosphere was warm and welcoming. She peered out one of the massive windows that offered her a glorious view of the Rakov compound.

The few lights around the pool house twinkled in the distance as she looked on. Crickets chirped merrily from their hiding place between the miniature blades of grass and only enhanced the serenity of the household as the peace consumed her but it was not enough to put her to sleep.

Yuri had been out for a couple hours and even offered to take her along. With Yana sleeping over at her newfound and overjoyed grandparent's house she should have gone but she opted for a quiet night in alone.

The night before he had taken her out to an actual ball hosted by a friend of the family. She was blown away by the grace and charm of the Russians in high society when she stepped in on Yuri's arm. He was sure to take care of and guide her and looked extremely dapper that Armani tux... he had her mind reeling when he invited her to dance.

The live music was enchanting and the vibes were good. He literally swept her off her feet as they danced to the soothing sound of Vitas singing the ever so sensual Opera No. 2. The entire experience was thrilling and stuck with her for the remainder of the night and the next day.

She sighed as she toyed with the little bow on her La Perla night gown then ventured into the dining room, glass in hand. Yuri's aristocratic style was the last thing she expected to see. The soft glow of the recessed lights cast the perfect scene for how she felt. She walked over to the fireplace and glanced at various pictures of a significantly younger Yuri and his family in happier times.

She gazed at the large portrait of Yuri and Sergei's grandfather that sat proudly over all on the wall over the fireplace. Just as she stretched out a hand to take up one of him and Sergei on a fishing trip with their father, she heard a thud in the kitchen. The housekeeping staff had already retired for the night and she was supposed to be the only person there.

Immediately her military senses kicked in; she placed the glass on the table and tapped Bob, the ever faithful Desert Eagle, on her thigh as she crouched low and headed for that direction. If anyone had decided to break into Yuri's house it was not happening on her watch.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yuri placed Nika on the kitchen counter and spread her legs roughly. "It's on..." He growled as he slipped a hand under her dress and plunged his index finger through the soft fabric of her lace panties hard enough to tear through them and in an instant they were in a tiny pile on the floor at his feet.

Nika scrambled off the counter and got on her knees. She grabbed him at the waist and pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips to his heated erection that stood very pronounced in his pants. He looked down at her with lustful approval in his darkened grey stare as he touched the side of her face to urge her on.

He tilted his head back and moaned when he felt her tongue flick over the tip of his manhood. He glanced over at the door through half closed eyes when he saw some movement.

Just then Bree entered the kitchen and hit the lights, "Yuri!... I'm so sorry." She stammered. Sure they weren't a thing, but seeing him about to fuck another woman was still kind of awkward 'Bree-' he started then gave her an apologetic look as he flushed and pulled away from Nika and began to put his shit away. "I thought you were asleep."

"'Um no... It's okay." She said and backed out of the room. Nika stood and scoffed. "You really need to keep your maids in check Danya.' she grumbled in angry Russian. Yuri glared at Nika for her remark; His soft spot was Bree and no one messed with that. "Don't you dare refer to her as such" He snapped.

"What the fuck? She might as well be." Nika retorted then flipped him the bird. "Get out of my house." he said as his agitation rose. He grabbed her forearm, took up her purse from the counter and shoved it into her arms. "Okay I'm only kidding, Danya please." she pleaded but he only shut the door in her face.

Yuri swiped his hands down his face to collect himself then headed upstairs to Bree's room. When he arrived he found her sprawled on her stomach, flipping through one of the many travel magazines he often like to read himself, with her beautiful ass on display, through her sheer silk nightgown... Whether it was for him or not, he was not sure; but the sight only added fuel to his fire.

Yuri held his breath and knocked on the door as if he'd just arrived. Bree leapt up and folded her legs beneath her to address him. "I didn't see you there..." she said in a small voice.

Yuri smirked, "Well, can I come in, my lady?" he asked with an exaggerated bow. Bree bit her lip then cocked her head to the side and nodded which made tresses of her dark hair fall into her eyes and frame her face. The look on her face devastated him as he watched her pretty little mouth curve into a smile. If it were up to him he'd have her in his arms, sweating, panting and screaming her heart out to him begging for more for more...

Horny and running on heightened senses, Yuri blanched for a second then stepped in carefully not taking his eyes off of her, noticing every single detail. "I'm so, so sorry about that... I couldn't sleep and...You know." she said then frowned. Yuri sat next to her and cupped her chin "It's not your fault I should have been more careful."

From where he sat he caught a glimpse of her hardened nipples poking their way through the silk and making their presence known to him. He removed his hand and adjusted his pants then lay on the white Egyptian cotton sheets and motioned for her to come closer to him. When she hesitated "Don't worry, I won't bite Bree" she nodded then allowed him to spoon her.

"Now, why can't u sleep?" he murmured as he placed a hand over her. "Tummy ache?"

Bree giggled, "No idea. Maybe I'm home sick." she replied then closed her eyes. "But you are home." Yuri said pointedly then shifted a little. Bree felt his erection brush against her backside as he did. "Um...Yuri?'

"Sorry but I'm still a man you know." he said

Bree opened her eyes and looked back at him "Do you need to...?" she asked with genuine concern. Yuri laughed at her question, "He's just wondering what's happening right now, I'll deal with him later." Bree smiled at how absurd Yuri could be. Yuri looked down at her and kissed her cheek. Never in their time together he thought they'd come to just this. Almost like common strangers except she actually allowed him to hold her the way he wanted.

Then he remembered the little situation she had brewing within her again. More like growing... He brushed his hand over her stomach at the thought. The whole thing with her and John no longer made him angry but he was upset to see that he'd left her hanging without even knowing what's going on.

"How long till you let him know you're expecting?" he asked finally. He felt her body stiffen.

"He does not need to know a thing." She said coldly, "Well not as yet anyway."

Yuri sighed, "Ahh, Bree. Don't do that to him, you're better than this. He still loves you, I'm sure of it." Why he was defending John was truly beyond him but since he saved his life the way he did, he was all up for giving second chances...Bree sat up and stared at Yuri with an overly serious expression.

"Oh really? Then why doesn't he want me anymore?"


End file.
